One Shot Dean and Kathryn in the Kitchen
by whyteRose86
Summary: Can Dean convince Kathryn he's worthy of another chance? Or will she let her fear get in the way. This is how they almost get back together...very sexy night in the kitche/bedroom. please r and r...


Paste

It was after midnight and Kathryn was frustrated that they hadn't found a lead on where the bones were buried on the job they were working. They had retreated to Bobby's for the night to save money for a hotel. Sam had long passed out in the recliner while Kathryn and Dean were at a battle of the wills: who would find it first.

"Just give up, Katie baby..." He teased from the desk as he sipped his beer and flipped another page.

She signed rubbing her eyes and yawned as she stood up from the floor stretching.

Her shirt rose in the front and Dean couldn't help but stare at her perfect stomach. All he wanted to do was lay kisses all the way down it...

"Eyes back in your head Winchester" she said fixing her shirt feeling his gaze. "Take a picture it will last longer..."

"You know I never get tired of you saying that." He smirked as he closed his book.

"We'll actions speak louder than words..." She muttered under her breath as she rose walking to the kitchen to get some whiskey. Dean and she had already split a six pack and with all this frustration it wasn't doing the job. She knew he heard her as she heard the hesitation in his footsteps but followed suit anyways.

"Was that an invitation or a demand?" His voice was husky with lust now and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

Although they still weren't together they had hooked up a few more times since the night when her father was in the hospital. Usually afterwards Kathryn would ignore Dean for a few days or he and Sam would leave on a job with out her, leaving her behind to rustle up the strength to not get attached again.

Kathryn had her back to Dean as she poured a large glass for her self. She felt her face flushing, she knew he was close to her and the electricity he gave off was electrifying making heat and pleasure pool in her stomach.

Dean come up behind her and placed his hands on her hips bringing her close to his body as he brushed her hair off her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hmm..nothing." He laughed softly as he kissed her neck, biting and sucking softly, making her cry out a soft moan as she leaned back against him.

"Dean.." Her voice was like a plea, and he smiled to himself as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms feeling the chills he was causing her.

He kissed her neck now as she reached behind her and rubbed the back of his head. He swayed them a little as his hands wrapped around her rubbing her chest and her stomach.

"You feel nice," he whispered, still grinning.

"You always say that," she said pulling away to turn towards him.

She looked up at him into his green eyes and sighed. Who was she kidding, she was about to fall back under the spell.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

"Kat, don't act like you don't like it," he teased. "I can feel the chills on your skin and your face is flushed. I wonder what else likes it."

She looked down now trying to hide her smile, "We'll your just so damn charming," she joked.

Dean felt like this was a losing battle with her lately. He wanted them to be serious and she was afraid to let him in. No matter how hard he tried to show her he was serious, he hadn't so much as talked to a girl since she'd been on the road with them, but according to Sam he needed some big gesture to really show her but he hasn't been able to think of anything that wasn't too chick flick like.

"It's been a couple weeks, I miss you... "He said holding her face as he pressed his lips to hers. She resisted at first but he could feel her relaxing as she opened her mouth letting his tongue dance across her lips into her mouth. She tasted warm from the whiskey as he growled in her mouth at the contact.

As he broke there kiss, he stared at her, still grinning. "Come up to my room…"

He whispered and she shuddered as chills went up her spine at the invitation.

Without hestitation she ultimately gave in nodding instantly, her heart racing as he pulled her upstairs. As they entered his room Kathryn felt her stomach in knots, lately she had been a little nervous each time, struggling with her heart and her head. She chewed on her bottom lip as Dean turned the lamp on near the dresser and kicked his boots off.

He walked over to her and their eyes meeting soaking each other up, he was still all smiles, thinking of all the ways he wanted her, how much fun it was going to be to hold him over till the next time.

Within seconds Deans mouth was on hers pressing her against the door aggressively as his hands run through her hair tugging gently. Kathryn holds his amulet to keep him closer as his hands travel to her hips pulling her closer. Kathryn moves her mouth to kiss up his jaw his stubble scratching at her face as she moves to his neck nipping and sucking playfully.

"I hope you're not tired, babe because I've got plans for you," his voice was intoxicating as she met his eyes.  
Kathryn presses herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses him long and hard. Dean moves to pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he sits back on the bed. Kathryn laughs as they plop down their heads almost knocking each other. Kathryn pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it to the floor.

His hands find their way under her shirt and at the realization she doesn't have a bra on he growls in her mouth as he palms them both squeezing as she runs her nails down back.

"What did you have in mind Winchester?" she said pulling herself away to stand as she pulled her shirt off and kicked off her flats. Dean grinned as he went to unbutton her cutoff shorts slowly as he kissed her stomach biting at her hip and sucking playfully. Kathryn pulls at his hair gently as she moans leaning down to kiss his head. With his help she slides out of her shorts and straddles him again holding his face as she explores his mouth again getting rougher. Dean took her lead afraid she might step away and spun her around throwing her on her back on the bed making her yelp in surprise.

He leaves a trail of open mouth kisses on her chest, licking in the most sensitive of places he knows drives her wild. She squirming underneath him and he wonders how long till she's screaming his name. As he moves on top of her their skin touching Kathryn feels chills at the contact. She takes a deep breath and wonders why she's being so hard headed. She could spend forever with him and that's honestly all she's thought about since they've been apart. It scares the hell out of her, the thought of being so involved but also of losing him, like the way she lost him to Cassie.

Dean looks up at her as he kisses his way down her stomach noticing her deep in thought as her brown eyes darken not just with lust but with worry, "Where you at baby?" He says rubbing her hip softly now reaching for one of her hands to kiss her palm.

"I'm here..." She whispered smiling, "don't stop…" She urged him on.  
Dean continued to kiss and lick his way down to her wet panties. His mouth made her skin feel like she was fire as he drags her them down, his hands moved over her thighs and cups her bottom as he pulls her close ready to devour her.

"Wait," she said leaning up trying to get away fast enough to break the connection, she's doesn't want to loose the upper hand tonight, she feels like it's a challenge " you first," she said seductively as she sit up switching positions with him. He attempts to stop her, seeing that she's nervous for some reason, but he goes with it afraid she might leave the room. So he complies, lying back as he runs his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her.

Kathryn hides it all with a smile as she kisses his chest running her hands over his shoulder squeezing at his muscles. She flicks her tongue over his nipple and he gasps gripping her hair making her moan. This is what she needs aggression. Kathryn leaves wet kisses down his stomach until she gets to his belt buckle. She unbuckled it and unzips him quickly freeing him and he groans at the release enjoying the show.

Kathryn gripped him with her hand as she brought her mouth to him slowly. Her saucy mouth licking at the tip tasting a bit of him. She smile as takes him forcefully in her mouth, moving up and down over him and her moaning causes a vibration as she sped up, pumping him into her mouth and his hips raise allowing her to take more of him in her mouth. She can feel him getting more and more tense as he tries holding on.

"Alright, alright, it's not going to end like that. Come on you've had your fun..." He said as she rose from him smiling victoriously. She made him loose his cool for once, not something many girls have done to him. As their lips met again kissing softly. "You know how hard it is to keep it together when you do that crazy girl?"

"No more stalling," he says in her ear as he sucks on her pulse point, "I want to taste how sweet you are Katie baby, no one tastes as good as you."

Kathryn is coherent enough to remember he name let alone a smart ass response like usual. The alcohol has more than taken its affect on her and her body is screaming for a release of some sort. She guides his hand between her legs, letting him know what she wants.

He strokes her softly with his finger tips, teasing her clit, then the outside lips. He knows she wants penetration but he needs to hear her beg.

"Don't be shy," she jokes breathlessly as they both kneel at each other her hand resting on her shoulders.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he says cockily.

"If you don't know, maybe I should look for it elsewhere," she says with a straight face. If he didn't know her so well, he wouldn't think she was kidding.

They stare at each other having a battle of wills again and Kathryn gives in, craving him again, this time she'll let him finish what he started, not caring how much she'll want to be his again afterwards.

"I want you to taste me, I want you to make me forget any man who's every touched me, because… because…" she stammered.

"Because what sweetheart," Dean said getting excited.

"Because it's only ever been you…" She says shyly feeling her neck and face turn bright red.

He doesn't waste time and goes in for the kill, flicking her fingers into her, and at the feel of her wetness he grips the back of her hair slamming his mouth to hers sucking on her bottom lip until it's swollen. Her face is red and raw from the stubble and he's ready to devour her whole. The sudden change in pass drives them both wild with pleasure. The mix of alcohol, lack of sleep, and sexual tension is about to explode throughout them.

"Lay back," he demands, while pushing her back towards the headboard.

She tries to resist at first, challenging him, but he pulls her legs quickly making her plop on the bed and his fingers extend deep inside of her and she screams his name in surprise and pleasure.

"It's so sexy when you scream my name. I love the way it sounds," he says in a husky voice moaning against her.

As Kathryn smiled Dean bites at her lips playfully as he holds her face enjoying her whimpering in his mouth as he continues to swirl his fingers in her. When he finally descends to taste her again he doesn't waste much time driving his tongue deep inside of her tasting her sweetness. She feel a spiral of orgasms hit her one right after another each more powerful and pleasing as the next. No one does sex like Dean Winchester, she tried things with other men and no matter they effort they could never make her this wet.

"You make me so wet," she exclaims as he widens her legs thumbing her clot while he licks her. "No one can ever do that like you."

"I'm one of a kind, and you're mine. No one knows you or your body like me." He says against her middle and the feel of his breath makes her tremble.

He kisses his way back to her craving her mouth. Since he met her all he could think about was her pouty lips and her saucy mouth. They way she could kiss him so gentle at one moment conveying her unconditional love for him or so fiery the next demanding him inside of her.

His fingers continued to work her over making sure she's completely ready for him.

Kathryn meets his mouth forcing Dean to squat on the bed. Her body is glistening with sweat in the moonlight and she's more then ready to take him on. As he leans back removing his fingers and sitting comfortably, she lingers over him the heat from her middle drawing him in finally, placing her hands on his shoulders he guides her hips gliding her deep within her with ease.

They moaned into each others mouths at the contact as he held her hips in place pulling her all the down on him again memorizing the way she feels so tight and perfect against him. She whimpers as she throws her head back moving against him and Dean kissed her neck biting at her making her cry out his name again in a soft patter coaxing him to never stop.

"Please don't stop..." She begged as her head bends back, their noses touching and eyes meeting.

"Tell me you're mine and I won't," he says slowing down suddenly, not stopping but just enough to irritate her. He can tell she's close to an orgasm but he's ready to toy with her again.

"I don't want to play games with you," she says against his mouth as he moves back refusing to kiss her now. Making her whimper in frustration. Her eyes glisten at almost defeat.

"It won't change anything," she exclaims pulling herself down on him. He pushes against her laying her down on the bed as they sprawl out so he can control things better.

"It changes everything, I know it, you know it, just say it...and I'll make sure you never regret it. Even if you mean it just the night, I need to hear it…" he whispers on her lips.

"I like to think I never stopped beings yours," she says as she tangles her fingers in his amulet. He nods at her victoriously

Dean grips her hips rocking her against him as he growls in her ear making her shiver as she rocked harder rolling herself whimpering at the feeling of heat and the release building in her stomach. Their mouths continue an attack on each other getting more aggressive and rough with each stroke they attack at each other.

Dean can barely hang on as he feels her clenching around him. The sounds she's making is driving him crazy as he feels Kathryn at the brink of the orgasm begin he thrusts into one last time.

"Look at me," he orders slamming into her.

"No," she whines as she squirms closing her eyes trying to hide the emotion. She head over heels for him again, and he just got her to admit it in a moment of weakness.

"Look at me or I'll stop," Dean says biting at her neck making her turn her head now. As she gives in and her eyes focus on his he finally let's go with her and they go off into a spiral together of pleasure. Kathryn scream out his name as she comes down closing her eyes and she moves against him pushing at the after shocks of him as he hardens inside of her . Dean looks up at her trying to catch his breath as he kisses her sweet and long sucking all the oxygen she has left in her lungs until she's struggling for air, trying to convey how he feels as he holds her close, so she can feel his heart beating in her chest.

"You okay," he asked softy trying to read he expression as they stayed still calming down. The lights from outside peak through the window and he can see the bruises, scratches, and bite marks that cover her.

She nodded as she ran her hands through his hair wrapping her arms around his neck trying to wait for the room to stop spinning

"Kiss me," she said softly as Dean complies as he kisses her again softly his tongue moving against her his chest pressing against her as they roll on their sides. She closes her eyes resting her forehead against his feeling her heart ached for him. Before she loses it in tears she breaks away, breathless as she wraps the sheet around her and prances to the bathroom quickly. She looks in the mirror and her body is marked and branded by him. Bites and scratches cover her neck chest and arm's, she'll be wearing long sleeves and scarfs for a while.

She cleans herself up washing her face to hide her redness of tears and pulls on one of Deans shirts she finds in the bathroom. When she comes out Deans lying on his side, bed made and a corner of the blanket pulled back, she knew he was inviting her to stay the night.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispers.

Kathryn bits her bottom lip shaking her head, as she plays with the hem of the t-shirt deciding her next move as she leans in the doorway. She signs as she decides to crawls next to him over the covers deciding to stay till he falls asleep.

"Ill sneak out on a little bit," she whispers as she snuggles close to his face tracing lines on his chest.

"You could just stay, they don't care..." He pleaded.

"I'm not ready too..." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Kat, what's its going to take? I miss you, not just this all of you..." He said rocking her. He wanted to tell her he loved her that she was his forever, but he was also afraid of losing her for good.

She nodded, feeling tears, "No chick flick moments..." She teased.

They stayed their silently as he rubbed her back and she closed her eyes letting the tears fall slowly. She licks his lips with her tongue, coaxing one of his famous smirks.

'You're right I do taste good," she said smiling.

"Stay, I'll make it worth, stay with me Katie baby."

Before she could answer they both were startled by what they presumed to be Sam walking up the stairs flicking the hall light on as he headed to his room down the hall. Kathryn kissed Dean long and slow using this as her cue to escape before she did something stupid.

"Ill be seeing you..." She said as she slipped away leaving his bed cold. He let her go even though it hurt, he was too prideful to admit it. He watched her slip out of his room and across the hall back to the emptiness of her room leaving his sheets in a chill and is heart broken. As Kathryn quickly crawled under her covers she felt a blanket of warmth from his shirt, his aftershave still lingering on it as her heart battled with how this would end. Even though she regretted leaving she was too afraid to try and stay. your document here...


End file.
